This invention relates to automotive brake lights, and more particularly to a combination of brake light with an added convenience light for occupants of an automotive vehicle.
In the past and until very recently, motor vehicle brake lights have generally been placed on the left and right rear corners of the vehicles. At the present time, all new automobiles manufactured or sold in the United States require rear window brake lights, these being higher and more noticeable to the driver following. This requirement brings electric wiring to a position behind the shoulders of the rear seat occupants of automotive vehicles, and this in turn creates an opportunity to make additional use of such wiring for a convenience light for the rear seat occupants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,599,958 to Fraser, 2,129,070 to Rottinger, and 4,227,242 to Marcus are the closest related prior art that I know of. The Fraser patent shows, in a similar environment, a single light which is on at all times, serving the double function of rearward signal illumination and forward interior illumination, as best illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the Fraser patent. The Rottinger patent shows, again in a similar environment, a single rear light which is also on at all times. A semicylindrical reflector surrounding the light is swivelable on its axis to alternatively direct light either rearward or forward as desired. The Marcus patent shows an automobile visor mirror-light combination in which the light is controlled by a switch actuated by a flip cover.